Beauty Pageant
by Blueiceraptor
Summary: Felina has to go undercover at a beauty pageant, Jake and Chance try to help along with Callie, but what will happen when Felina falls in love with Chance.
1. Default Chapter

(Authors note: For those who have read Beauty Pageant before and liked it, I'm sorry I haven't updated it, in forever. To be honest I just forgot about it. I'm going to read do the chapters that I have up and then start on a new one. Hopefully it want be as long before I get them up. The plot is the same I just went back and added more detail.)

"Ok, listen up, enforcers. We have some new information on the kitty," Commander Ferral announced.

All the enforcers that were on duty that day were in the conference room. They were discussing the new criminal the kitty. All they knew about him or her was that they would send a coded letter to enforcer headquarters, before they bombed a place. If the enforcers could figure it out in time they could try to stop the bomb. So far there had been three bombs and the enforcers hadn't stopped one of them.

"We've just received another letter from the kitty. I've sent it down to the decoders, they should have it up here in just a few minutes," Commander Ferral told the room, full of enforcers. The one thing Ferral was thankful of was that since the letters came to enforcer headquarters, the Swat Kats didn't get involved until it was too late. Just then two decoder officers walked into the room and handed Commander Ferral a sheet of paper.

"It appears that they have finished decoding the kitty's letter. Humm... It looks like the kitty's next target is the Miss Mega Kat beauty pageant. It's a big deal Kat's from all over the world come here to compete in it. Not to mention it brings a lot of publicity and money to the city, which the mayor loves. We've got to stop the kitty. This time we're going to have to come up with something better then our last three plains, because we couldn't stop him and two officers were killed," Commander Ferral finished.

"I could go undercover," Steele quickly volunteered.

"Sure, so you can see all the girls in bathing suits and dresses," Tim one of the decoders said.

"Steele, you idiot!" Commander Ferral yelled it was because of Steele that the two enforcers got killed. "After the last stunt you pulled, do you think you are going to be doing anything. Though the undercover idea is not that bad, we would need a female, one that is pretty, and can handle herself, so she can get backstage and try to find the bomber."

"That's a good idea, sir. Do you have anyone in mind?" Tim asked.

"Not right off, but I want you to go through all our files and pull out the ones that fit the description," Ferral said pointing to Tim.

"I'll get right on it, sir", Tim said heading to the computer room. He started searching through the files, of the woman enforcers they had. There wasn't that many. The first one the computer pulled up was getting married in a week. The second woman was on leave because she was getting ready to have a baby. After going through a few more files, he finally found the perfect girl, Felina Ferral. "Commander Ferral we've found someone."

"Who?" Ferral asked.

"Felina," Tim told him.

"She's not at work today, but I will tell her as soon as I get home, in fact I think I will leave now, my shift's almost over," Commander Ferral was worried. How could this happen. I know Felina's a good cop, but so were the two that got killed. He decided to tell Felina in person so he drove to her apartment.

Felina was cleaning her gun, when she heard a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and found her uncle standing there.

"Felina I need to talk to you," Ferral said.

"Sure, come on it," Felina said shutting the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Well, Felina we have a special assignment for you, but you're not going to like it. You're going to have to do it anyway, because it might help us catch the kitty," Commander Ferral told his niece.

"If it helps to catch the kitty, I will do whatever it takes." Felina could tell that the assignment must be dangerous, because her uncle was very nervous. He always got nervous, when she was sent into a dangerous situation.

"I want you to go undercover as a contestant at the Miss Mega Kat beauty pageant. We believe it's the kitty's next target," Commander Ferral told her.

Felina was expecting almost anything except that. My uncle has lost his mind, Felina thought. "The Miss Mega Kat pageant, you've got to be kidding! How will I be any help to you? I don't even own a dress. There is no way I'll be able to make it into the top five to get backstage to everything," Felina finished ranting.

"Don't worry Felina, I will find someone to teach you the ropes. In fact I already have someone in mind. Can I use your phone?" Commander Ferral picked up the phone and proceeded to call Callie.

"Hello," Callie said answering her cell phone. She was just getting ready to go pick up her car from Jake and Chance.

"Hey Callie, this is Commander Ferral. I need a huge favor," Ferral told Callie.

"Sure, what can I do for you," Callie asked, very curious, Ferral never asked for favors.

"Well, we've got a lead on the kitty," Ferral informed her.

"That's good," Callie said, wondering what she was about to get herself into.

"We think he's going to hit the Miss Mega Kat beauty pageant, so we're putting Felina undercover as a contestant," Ferral told her.

"So what do you need my help for?" Callie asked, still a little confused.

"It starts in two days and she doesn't even own a dress. I need you to get her ready. Please Callie I don't know of anyone else," Ferral said trying to sound nice.

This could be fun. I haven't done makeovers and girl stuff in years, Callie thought. "Sure, send her to the junkyard, I need to pick up my car, then we'll be on our way. We have so much to do and so little time," Callie said hanging up.

"Ok Felina, she's going to help, your going to meet her at the junk yard in a few minutes," Ferral told Felina.

"You can't be serious uncle, there has to be someone better for this," Felina tried to reason again.

I wish, Commander Ferral thought, but instead he said "nope you're the only one; the computer picked you out of all the female enforcers."

"Ok if I have to. Callie's going to help me all the way, right?" Felina asked glade someone would be there with her every step of the way.

"Yes, now go or you'll be late. I'll lock up your apartment for you," Ferral said pushing her out the door.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going," Felina said walking out of her apartment and down the street to the junkyard. It took her about fifteen minutes to get there.

Jake was working on Callie's car, when he saw Felina approaching. That is never good an enforcer coming here, Jake thought. He didn't need this right now after all Callie was supposed to be there any minute and her car was nowhere near done. "Hey Lt. Ferral," he called out.

"Hello," Felina said walking up. She still couldn't believe this was happening. How could she possibly compete in a beauty pageant?

"Good Felina, you made it, we have a lot to do if you're going to be ready in two days. Come on lets go," Callie said heading towards her car.

"That might be a problem; you're cars not ready. What's going on anyway?" Jakes asked as Chance walked up beside him.

"Felina's going to be entering the Miss Mega Kat beauty pageant, as an undercover cop, but the contestants can't know, so she must make it into the finals on her own," Callie told them.

Chance couldn't help himself, picturing Felina parading around on stage in a dress. He started laughing.

"Hey don't laugh, it's bad enough that I have to go through it, I don't need you to laugh at me," Felina yelled. The nerve of Chance, I should teach him a lesson, Felina thought.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't picture you doing that," Chance said.

"Well, if I had a choice I wouldn't," Felina told him, man I don't like this guy.

"Hey, why don't we lend you a hand? We can drive you since your cars not ready," Jake suggested. Since both he and Chance really liked Callie, this would give them a chance to be with her.

"Ok, sure", Callie said, she didn't mend them coming; in face she thought it was a great idea.

I don't want them with us. They'll just make fun of me, Felina thought, but there was nothing she could do. She and Callie climbed into the backseat of Jake's car and rove toward town, with Jake driving and Chance riding shotgun.


	2. Dresses

(Author's Note: This chapter has also been redone from its original to make it more interesting.)

"So where are we going first, Callie?" Felina asked almost afraid to find out. She still thought she must have lost her mind to be doing this. Felina still didn't think she could pull it off.

"The dress shop is our fist stop. Then on to the makeup store, and the shoe store. What else do you need? Oh yeah you need a bathing suit too, and something for your hair, and a cute work out outfit," Callie just kept listing things.

Somewhere along the line of things to buy Felina lost interest and just stared out the car window. Her day couldn't get any worse. She was doing something she hated and she had to put up with Jake and Chance.

Up in the front of the car, Chance glance back at Callie rattling on and on, and Felina staring out the window lost in thought. He could tell she hated this and he felt sorry for her. "Felina doesn't look happy about this whole thing, does she?"

"I guess she's just not the type of girl that likes stuff like this," Jake said glancing back as well.

"We're here," Chance announced as Jake pulled into a parking space out front the dress shop.

Callie got out of the car and had to pull Felina out, she didn't want to come. "Chance, Jake you guys can come along if you like. We could use a male's point of view, on the dress."

Felina jerked around and gave Callie a mean look. No I don't want them to come. I don't know them that well. It was obvious that Callie liked one of them or perhaps both of them and spending time with them seemed very important to her, Felina thought. Callie was being so nice to take time out for her busy schedule to help her that Felina decided to let it ride, for now and allow them to tag along.

As they walked into the dress shop the store keeper greeted them. "What can I do for you this morning, Callie?"

"We've got to find Felina here a formal dress, a fancy one," Callie came here and shopped often, to get her casual work clothes.

"Our formal dresses are on the second floor. I'll be down here if you need anything just come and get me," The shop keeper told them.

"Sure thing," Callie said heading upstairs followed by Felina, then Chance and Jake.

"Wow I didn't know they made this many dresses," Jake said. He still couldn't picture Felina wearing any of these.

"Cool" Chance said not knowing what else to say.

"Now let's see, what color would you look good in? Do you have a favorite color, Felina?" Callie asked trying to get Felina into this.

"No, not really," Felina said. She could tell Callie was really enjoying this. At least somebody is, Felina thought. She didn't know why anyone would want to wear a dress. She couldn't run in it or fight, and where was she going to put her gun.

"Here's a pretty red one, and here's a blue one, oh and you have to try on this gold one. This silver one is nice, and this pink one and this green one," Callie said handing Felina the dresses. When Callie saw she couldn't carry any more she headed to the dressing room. "Come on Felina to the dressing room. You're going to try them on then model them for us," Callie finished.

"I'll do what?" Felina asked looking at Callie hoping she didn't hear her right.

"Come on Felina, it will be fun," Callie said, she knew Felina had to get used to it before she went on stage. This was going to be a good way to get her used to showing off in front of people.

Fun? Sure, I'm having loads of fun, Felina thought as she went into the dressing room. At least there was plenty of room in here. Felina decided to try on the red one first. It was a straight dress, which hugged her body tightly. It had one thick strap that went over her right shoulder, but connected to the left side of the dress. It had sequence all over it which made it very heavy. As much as she hated to she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Humm... I'm not sure I like this one on you," Callie said

"I like it," Jake told Felina trying to be helpful.

"Shut up, Jake," Felina said, she really didn't want his opinion. "I don't like it either Callie, it's too heavy."

"Ok, try on another one," Callie said.

Felina went back in the dressing room and put on the blue one. It was spaghetti strap, plain blue and it fluffed out like a tent at the bottom. It had lace around the waist and bottom. Felina felt like a two year old in it.

"So, what do you think about this one?" Callie asked hoping she didn't like it.

"I feel like I'm wearing a tent," Felina told her.

Both Chance and Jake giggled a little on that comment.

Felina went back into the dressing room. She hated this. She tried on the emerald green one. It was also tight fitting with a huge slit up the side. It was strapless. She didn't like it either.

"Now that one's pretty," Callie told her.

"Yeah, it's very pretty," Jake said, again just trying to help.

Chance didn't say anything he just looked bored.

"I don't like it, I'm going to try on the gold one," Felina said hading back into the dressing room.

"Ok" Callie sighed.

Felina put on the gold one and new right away that this was the dress for her. It flowed out around her legs, but not like a tent. It had straps that hung below the shoulders. They didn't hold the dress up they were just there for looks. The dress fit like a strapless. There was a split up the front that opened to a darker gold background. It created two folds with a little bit of gold lace etched into the dress. Felina walked out of the dressing room and almost laughed at the look on Chances' face.

"This is the one you look great in it," Callie told her glade they had finally found a dress.

"She sure does," Jake said actually meaning it and wondering what Callie would look like in it.

"Ummm...Uh... yeah you look good Felina," Chance stuttered. What is wrong with me? Why I'm I stuttering? I mean it's just Felina, Commander Ferral's niece. So why I'm I getting all worked up, Chance wondered.


	3. Make Up

(Author's Note: My third chapter that I have redone. I hope ya'll have enjoyed the first two chapters that have been redone as well as this one. This one is a little shorter then the others. I'm sorry about that but I couldn't really think during this one.)

"Where are we going next, Callie?" Jake asked.

"I need to get her some make up and jewelry for her to war with the dress," Callie told them.

Felina had been staring out the window when she heard Callie mention make up. She had never owned any and never thought she'd end up wearing it. She still couldn't figure out why some girls got enjoyment out of all of this. She still didn't want to be doing this.

"So this pageant is a big deal?" Jake asked. He'd watched it on TV before, but he had never known what it was all about.

"Oh yes, girls from all over the world come to compete in it, but only one hundred are allowed in. It is the biggest competition each year," Callie told him.

While Callie was rattling on again, Felina decide to try and figure out, what she seen in Chance and Jake and which one she liked. Though Jake was skinny, Felina bet he could hurt someone if he wanted too. Now Chance seemed like the type, who wouldn't take crap from anyone. He also was cuter then Jake. Back up where did that come from Felina wondered.

"Here we are, Callie," Chance said interrupting Felina's thoughts.

"This is going to be so much fun," Callie said jumping out of the car and pulling Felina with her. Chance and Jake followed. Callie was really glade they were with them, even if Felina wasn't.

Felina watched as Callie set a speed record for buying make up. She went through the store, like it was second nature to her. In about fifteen minutes she had all the make up she needed.

Callie then went to the jewelry counter and looked over the selection. Callie found a beautiful opal chocker and had Felina try it on. Deciding it would match the dress Callie bought it, a matching ring, bracelet and earrings. Then she bought a tiara for Felina's hair. That didn't take too long, which Callie was glade for because they still had a lot to get, before the day was over. "Now all we need is some work out cloths, shoes and a bathing suit. We can get all that at the mall. You know Jake, Chance you really don't have to stay with us if you don't want too," Callie finished.

Good I hope they go home, Felina thought.

"We don't mind, besides this is kind of interesting," Chance said as he watched Callie go through the door to another clothes store and start pulling off cloths and handing them to Felina.

"Do I have to model these too?" Felina questioned over an armful of clothes.

"Of course you have got to get used to it, because you'll have to model your outfit in front of hundreds of people and even more will be watching it on TV," Callie told Felina.

"Thanks, that's very encouraging," Felina said walking into the dressing room. The first outfit she tried on had really tight pink pants and a T-shirt with a pink flower on it.

"You look so cute in that. What do you think Felina?" Callie asked.

"One word Callie, NO," Felina said walking back into the dressing room. The next outfit she tried on had a top that was almost a sports bra except longer. The pants were loose wind suit pants and both the top and bottom were green camouflage.

Felina walked out and I know my mouth flew open. She really did look good in combat colors, Chance though trying to control his emotions.

Seeing the look on Chance's face, I knew this was the outfit for me. "I want this one," Felina told Callie.

"Are you sure you don't want to try on the others?" Callie asked.

"No this ones good," Felina answered.

"Alright next stop bathing suits," Callie proclaimed.


	4. Bathing Suits

(Authors Note: This is another one of the chapters I have redone. I will try to get these up faster but between school and work it is hard. I do have a new chapter written and I hope to have that up soon. Also I'm writing another Chance X Felina fan fiction. I hope to have it up soon to.)

"Callie there is no way I'm wearing a two piece," Felina protested.

"Come on Felina, you have to win on your own, and there is no way you're going to win in a one piece," Callie told her.

"No," Felina couldn't believe Callie actually wanted her to wear a two piece in front of all those people.

"At least try some on, you might like them. You never know unless you try", Callie said wondering why Felina had to be so difficult. Didn't she like to show off her body to guys? Obviously Chance thought she looked good in some of her outfits, you could tell that by the look on his face.

"If I tried one on would it get you off my back?" Felina asked.

"Yes," Callie replied

"Fine, lets get this over with," Felina said not knowing where to begin. There were so many bathing suits, she just walked over to a rack and began looking.

"This one's cute," Callie said holding up a tie string bathing suit with a little top and bottom.

"I don't think so. How about this one?" Felina asked holding up a dark blue one piece with a wave design on the front of it.

"Felina why do you have to make everything difficult. You're getting a two piece and that's that," Callie told her.

"If you're enjoying this so much why don't you enter," Felina said.

"You know Jake, I'm staying out of this one," Chance said listening to Felina and Callie argue.

"Tell me about it," Jake said just shaking his head.

"Here, maybe you could try this one on," Callie said holding up a two piece with a spaghetti strap top and underwear looking bottoms.

"No I don't like the bottoms. What about this one?" Felina asked again holding up a dark green one piece with a palm tree on the front.

"Felina you have no tastes," Callie told her.

"Fine what about this one," Felina asked getting tired and holding up a two piece, The top was spaghetti strap that came down in an upside down v ending about her belly button. The bottoms were shorts and the suit itself was yellow with the islands of Hawaii in red.

"Fine I'm tired of arguing with you, go try it on," Callie said.

Felina went into the dressing room and tried it on. It does look good on me, she thought. Though she liked it she wasn't about to show it to Callie in front of Chance and Jake. So Felina went ahead and took it off and put back on her regular cloths before she went out.

"What? You're not going to let us see. Did you like it?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Felina said.

"Good lets move on. The last stop for the day is the shoe store, so we can get you some tennis shoes for the workout outfit and some high heels for the dress," Callie said walking through the mall.

Felina hadn't said much, Chance guessed she was still mad at having to do this whole thing.

"These are perfect for your workout outfit," Callie said holding up a pair of tennis shoes to Felina.

Felina like the shoes they were green camouflage and matched her outfit perfectly. Felina put them on and walked around in them to make sure they fit, which they did.

Next Callie handed Felina some gold high heels to try on that matched her dress.

Felina put the shoes on, they felt funny on her feet, but she figured it was because she'd never worn that kind of shoe before. She stood up, but had to hold on to the chair to steady herself, before she tried walking in them. Felina tried to walk but only got a little ways when he felt herself start to fall.

Felina started to fall in her high heels and without even thinking about it Chance reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her.

Felina looked up at him. She really thought they would have laugh at her; instead her Chance was helping her. "Thanks.

"Yeah, no problem," Chance said letting her go.

"You'll get used to it," Callie said as they headed back.


	5. Tender Moment

(Author's Note: This is another chapter that has been redone. So if you've read this story before it hasn't changed much. If you like this story I would recommend you check out my new swat Kat fan fiction as soon as I get it up.)

"Well, it's been a long day, hasn't it Callie?" Chance said as they arrived at the junkyard. He got out and opened the door for Callie and Felina.

"Yes it has, but the real work begins tomorrow. I will need you at my place bright and early, Felina. I need to teach you to talk and walk properly," Callie said.

"Wonderful," Felina said sarcastically. She was hating this. There was no way; she was going to be able to make it into the top ten, let alone the top 5. All she wanted now was to go home and get some sleep. She was really tired. She'd never been shopping so long.

"I'll drive Callie home, if you'll walk Felina home," Jake said jumping on the chance to be with Callie.

"Fine," Chance said, not feeling like arguing. I will get him back for this. Just wait one day Callie will be mine and then I'll be the one laughing at him, Chance thought as he started walking Felina home.

Jake opened the door to the passenger seat of this car. Callie lived farther away so she had to be drove home. Jake got in and they headed toward her hours.

"Do you think I will be able to get Felina ready, before this pageant?" Callie asked. She really liked both Chance and Jake and she knew they like her. After all she was the only one who knew that they were the Swat Kats.

"I don't know, but if anyone can do it, you can," Jake said wondering if she could really pull it off.

"Thanks for the lift. Jake will I be seeing you and Chance tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"You bet, we wouldn't miss you trying to teach Felina to be a lady for nothing," Jake said.

"Bye, Jake see you tomorrow," Callie said heading toward her house.

"Bye," Jake said to Callie before driving back to the junk yard.

We walked in silence for most of the way. Chance couldn't stand the silence much longer. He head to get Felina to talk about something. "So, um.., how do you feel about all of this?" he asked.

"I hate it, I'm so tired and all we've done is shop", Felina said.

"I think you'll do just fine at the pageant," Chance said. He really wasn't sure about how Felina would do, but he felt like she needed, a positive compliment.

"I don't think I can do this. It's just not me. Sure Callie's all into this, but I've never done anything like this in my life," Felina said. It really surprised her that she was telling him so much; after all she didn't even know him that well. Maybe all she wanted was someone to listen to her and Chance seemed to at least listen.

"Felina you're different from most other girls, that's not necessarily a bad thing. It just takes you more time to adjust to things that normal girls like Callie are used too," Chance said.

"I don't think I will ever get adjusted to parading around in a dress," Felina said.

"You never know, we'll here's your apartment," Chance told Felina.

"Thanks." Felina didn't know why, but she suddenly had the feeling she should get to know him better. There was just something familiar about him. Like maybe she had meet him before, or worked with him or something. "You want to come in for a minute?"

Chance's mind was telling him to say no, but his hears was telling him to go for it. "Sure, why not? I have nowhere else to be."

Felina unlocked the door and went into her apartment, followed by Chance. "Why don't you have a seat on the couch and I'll get us something to drink," Felina said.

"Sounds, good," Chance answered. While Chance was waiting on Felina to get back, he decided to look around her apartment. There were pictures of her in her enforcer outfit everywhere. She was really into her job. There was also quite a few of her with her uncle. On a small book case in the back he found a picture of Felina as a kitten with her parents and another small kitten.

Felina walked in and sat the drinks down. She went to stand behind Chance. He didn't seem to notice she was there. She noticed he was looking at the pictures of her family and a wave of sadness hit her. "That's me and my parents and little sister before... Well there was this fire. I had ran down to the corner store and when I came back there was nothing left of the house or them. That's when I came to live with my uncle." Felina tried not the think about them because every time she would cry. Not now she thought, not in front of Chance, but she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Felina, I'm so sorry," Chance said reaching up to brush the tear from her face. It had to be hard on her, losing her parents at such a young age. He couldn't help be wonder how many people she head told. He had the feeling it wasn't that many. He also wondered why she head chosen to tell him.

"It's been so ling, but I still miss them so much," Felina said, feeling more tears start to come. Felina couldn't help it. She needed someone to cry on, without really thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around Chance's neck and cried on his shoulder. At first she felt him tense, but then she felt arms wrap around her back and hold her tight. She really felt that she needed a good cry, it had been such a long time and it felt good to let it all out.

"Felina it's ok, everything will be ok you'll see," Chance whispered to her. Chance just held her and let her cry; something inside of him new it was the right thing, not to push her away.

Felina finally stopped crying and looked up at Chance really noticing for the first time how strong and handsome he was. "Sorry I got your shirt all wet," Felina said not knowing what else to say.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Look, you need your rest so I'm going to go home. I'm sure Callie will call you early in the morning," with that said Chance left. On the walk home he couldn't help but wonder if he should have stayed.

"Where have you been?" Jake asked when Chance finally made it home.

"I was at Felina's," Chance said leaving it at that and heading off to bed. He enjoyed leaving Jake to wonder what had happened. All night long Chance had a hard time sleeping. He had this funny feeling inside. He felt warm and his stomach was fluttering, but in the morning it was gone. Chance never did figure out what it was.

All night Felina laid in bed trying to think of a reason why she head cried on Chance's shoulder. She also was wondering if she was getting sick, because her stomach felt funny. It was early in the morning before she fell asleep.


	6. Swat Kats Reveled

Author Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get up another chapter. I am in college so that takes up a lot of my time. This isn't the new chapter this is just a redo for this chapter. I made it easier to follow. Anyway on to chapter 6

Felina woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over to her nightstand and picked it up. "Hello," Felina said sleepily.

"Felina you're not even up yet," Callie yelled over the phone.

"Callie?" Felina looked over at her clock it read 7:00 am. "It's seven o'clock in the morning," Felina mumbled.

"I know you better be over at my house by eight, we have a lot to do," Callie said hanging up the phone.

Felina got up and got dressed; she ate breakfast and then headed to Callie's house. Felina arrived ten minutes late. Callie was not happy about that. Jake and Chance were already there.

"Felina the first contest's tomorrow, they eliminate ten out of the one hundred that will be there. We have a lot to do before the. We need to teach you to walk in high heels, teach you to dance and most important find you something to do for the talent show," Callie finished.

"What's tomorrow?" Felina asked.

"The fitness part," Callie answered.

"That want be a problem, I work out everyday at Enforcer Headquarters," Felina told Callie.

"Well, go put on your dress and high heels, we're going to start teaching you to walk properly," Callie told her.

Felina took her dress and went upstairs to the bathroom to change.

Callie made sure Felina was upstairs before she started talking to Chance and Jake. "Are you guys coming to the pageant with up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be wise, that way if something happened we could change into the Swat Kats. The Enforcers haven't been able to stop the Kitty, so we'll hide out outfits close that way we can run and get them if need be," Jake said.

"We will just tag along with you that way it doesn't make Felina suspicious," Chance said.

"Ok, Razor, T-Bone that sounds like a plan to me," Callie said smiling.

Felina had put on her dress and was heading toward the stairs, when she heard Callie mention the Swat Kats. Felina hide behind a wall and listened. It took her a minute to realize she was talking about Chance and Jake. They were the Swat Kats! Felina waited for them to stop talking before she stepped out from behind the wall. She wasn't going to say anything, if they wanted to tell her who they were they would. She had left her shoes down stairs because she knew she would trip with them. As it is she about tripped over her dress and just managed to keep from falling.

"There you are Felina, what took you so long?" Callie asked.

"I uh… had trouble with the zipper," Felina lied not wanting to say she was eavesdropping.

"Then we better get started," Callie said handing Felina her heels. Callie watched as Felina sat on the couch and put them on. Then she went to her book self and pulled down a book.

"What's this for?" Felina was almost afraid to ask it was a book on laws.

"It's to balance on your head, silly," Callie said giggling.

"You've got to be kidding," Felina said.

"Nope, now stand up," Callie ordered.

Felina got up shakily on her high heels, and Callie placed the book on her head, which slid onto the floor. Again Callie put the book on Felina's head and again it went into the floor. Finally Felina was able to stand and balance the book on her head, but walking with it was another story.

It took a while, but Felina was starting to get better at walking and balancing the book on her head. Callie glanced at the clock and realized it was time for lunch. Callie was starting to get hungry anyhow and she was sure the others were too. "Felina you keep practicing while I go fix lunch," Callie said to her.

"I'll help," Jake said jumping off the couch and following Callie into the kitchen.

Chance stood up to stretch while Felina was till walking around with the book on her head.

Felina was so excited she was actually walking in high heels and not looking down. That turned out to be a problem since she couldn't see the rug sticking up. She did however feel herself pitch forward; she threw her arms out to soften the impact. She never hit the floor; instead she felt strong arms around her waist.

Chance still had his arms around Felina's waist as she turned around to face him. Chance wasn't sure how it even started, but he felt himself lean in to kiss her.

Felina couldn't believe one of the Swat Kats was about to kiss her. She moved her hands to Chance's neck, but before Chance could kiss her Jake and Callie walked in and they quickly pulled apart.

Callie was behind Jake and saw the whole thing. She couldn't help but smile. There was a long silence as everyone looked at each other. "Let's eat," Callie said breaking the silence. After lunch Callie decided it was time for Felina to work on her fitness routine since that was tomorrow. They all went to Callie's backyard to give Felina more room. "First off I think you should come out running, do twenty jumping jacks, drop down and do ten regular push ups. Can you do the many?" Callie asked.

Felina just gave her a look that said, what you think.

"Ok after ten regular push ups, switch to one handed push ups and do five then switch to the other hand. Then go into sit ups and do twenty of those, then run off stage. Now it's supposed to last five minutes, so let's go through it and see how long it takes. We might have to add or remove some stuff," Callie finished.

Felina ran through the whole routine, it only took her two and a half minutes. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get it close to five minutes. Finally by adding five toe everything they got it. Felina was pretty tied after all of that, but she didn't show it.

"I'm going to walk Felina home, meet me here tomorrow at seven so we can get to the pageant by eight," Callie said as her and Felina went one way and Chance and Jake went another.

"So what's going on between you and Felina, it looked like you were about to kiss her," Jake asked as he drove home.

"Nothing, she tripped and I caught her, end of story. I don't know what you thought you saw," Chance said thinking back on it, he wished he could have gone ahead and kissed her.

"Yeah, whatever," Jake said, knowing Chance was lying.

"Do you think you are ready for tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"I guess so, but I'm really nervous," Felina told her.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. Felina I think Chance really likes you," Callie said to her.

"Really," Felina said feeling a blush come on.

"Yes, really," Callie said laughing.

"I think I really like him, too," Felina said before Callie left her at her apartment.


End file.
